


No Right to Love You

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer comes back from Hell and deals with the repercussions of him leaving
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Lucifer

* * *

Lucifer came back in haste when Amenadiel told him about Michael. It didn't take long for him to straighten out everything and expose his older twin since his friends were smart enough to tell the difference. However, it didn't make the hurt any less.

Because no matter how he looks at it, he still left them behind — even if it was for a good cause — and that the only one he said goodbye to was Chloe. The last thing the Devil wanted to do was to hurt her — them — again. 

Of course, Michael had to be punished. In an unusual turn of events, the Almighty had a hand in meting out the elder twin's retribution by making him guard the gates of Hell. All this in Lucifer's favor as he wouldn't have to come back immediately or he could choose not to return at all. 

Yet again, that would be irresponsible. If he'd learned anything, it would be that everyone has a role to play. Casting Lucifer out to rule Hell may have started as punishment for his defiance, but the Almighty always had a plan. The Devil understood this now. 

Michael may be forced to guard the gates, but that won't stop the demons from trying to escape. 

_They must have a King._

Lucifer clearly remembered what he said to Chloe that fateful night that sometimes he wished it weren't true. Then again, a reprieve from such duty was a breath of fresh air especially if it's sanctioned by God himself. The former consultant didn't like the idea of being a pawn again, but if this was the price he had to pay to see her even once, so be it.

* * *

Lucifer invited Chloe for a date, and she was a bit reluctant but agreed anyway, then took her to the beach, blindfolded, for a surprise of sorts. He was going to tell her he could stay for a while. What he didn't expect was that she had somewhat made up her mind to move on. Though who could blame her? 

"I can't do this anymore, Lucifer," She started as she held on to that bullet pendant like she's holding on for dear life. "I'm so sorry." She continued and then unclasped the necklace, held it for a few more seconds before handing it over to him. 

Lucifer stared at the priceless item on his palms before clutching it tightly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head to rein his emotions. But of course, said emotions had other plans. What else could he say? And would it change anything? 

She had turned to leave then having received no response, and once again, all he could do was watch her retreating. But he had to do something at least. Say what he felt, or what have you, so before he could doubt himself again, he ran up to Chloe and hugged her from behind.

The ex-consultant bent down slightly so that he could rest his head on her shoulder before whispering, "I understand. Please be happy. For whatever it's worth, I love you. I will always love you."

It was at that moment he decided this would be the last time he would hurt his precious Detective. Because she deserved better. He had to let her go. 

His voice broke at the words, but he had to say them even though he had no right. Though him leaving for Hell was for a very good cause, he still chose to set off and broke the Detective's heart in the process. 

So, Lucifer, after lingering for one more second, let go of his hold and flies away without looking back, leaving a sobbing Chloe in his wake. 

* * *

_I try not to think but I can't stop_  
_And doubt sets in like a storm_  
_I could feel it coming_  
_And words echo out yesterday_  
_Time pushed me to the edge_  
_The jump was my decision_  
_I've only got myself to blame_  
_'Cause I have no right to love you_  
_When I chose to walk away_  
_I have no right to miss you_  
_When I didn't wanna stay_  
_And I have no right to need you_  
_And I knew what my heart was gonna lose_  
_I have no right to love you_  
_But I do, I still do_  
  
-Rhys Lewis


	2. Chloe

Chloe almost suffered from a heart attack after seeing that Lucifer does indeed have a twin brother. The elder twin, Michael who assumed the former consultant's identity in an attempt to take the life Lucifer built for himself.

The plan was thwarted nonetheless, from Amenadiel's effort to go down and get the Devil, to the collective effort — rather, doubts — of his closest friends, Linda, Ella, Maze.   
Most especially, Chloe. Chloe who at first believed all the lies but later on saw through the facade and called the impostor out.

Lucifer did the rest.   
  
She thought that was the end of it. That he only came back to fix the mess his brother made. When he invited her over to the beach, blindfolded, she thought he was going to say goodbye again. Her heart couldn't handle that so she decided to end it for both of them.

The Detective took her necklace off, the one he gave for her birthday, something that she cherished ever since. She didn't want to part with it, however, if she gave it back to Lucifer, then he would have something to remember her by.

So she did. It broke her heart to see him so heartbroken and confused upon the receipt of the valuable item. Chloe meant to explain, yet her tears threatened to fall so instead, she turned her back and tried to walk it off, in hopes that he'd follow. And Lucifer did. He wound her in a tight embrace and whispered the words she had been meaning to hear him say. Though it had a finality to it and before she could process what was happening, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5, guys. That's it. Going to rewatch for the 4th time. Of course, I want Michael to be redeemed. Wouldn't it be hilarious if they would have a friendly banter every now and then and actually get along and not plot against each other?

* * *

Imagine Michael's surprise when his younger twin landed at the Gates, looking like, well,  _ Hell _ . 

Any other day and this would have given Michael an ounce of satisfaction. But the grief on his brother's face prevented him from celebrating his own freedom, now that Lucifer's back. And maybe it's a twin thing but he felt a wave of sadness wash over him all of a sudden that made him stop and think. 

"Why have you returned so soon?" Michael considered his words carefully and decided he would go with this one instead of rousing up another brawl. 

"Just go," Lucifer replied sternly, devoid of any emotion as if he'd given up. 

"Did your Detective kick you out?" It came out of Michael's mouth before he could stop himself and it was a low blow by all standards - he instantly regrets having said so - but the younger twin did not lash out. No comeback of any sort. It was so out of character for him that it alarmed Michael. 

"You can say it was a mutual decision," The former sword of God was once again taken aback by his brother's response. "I know you don't like it here, Michael. I'm giving you an out. Just leave."

_ Shit. _

Michael mutters under his breath. He doesn’t like this Lucifer one bit. 

“Look, Lucifer. I am truly sorry. I’ve been here for thousands of years already and I understand now. I still have long ways to go to make up for what I’ve done. But that Detective loves you so, so much and I know you do, too, so don’t give up.”

Lucifer opens his mouth to respond but Amenadiel announces his arrival like always. 

“Lucifer,” He addresses the younger twin first and then just nods at the older twin. “Chloe wants me to get your ass back topside.”

“See?” Michael says mockingly and heads back towards the gate. 

“But…”

“She’s been begging me for days now, Luci. Why the hell did you have to come back to Hell? Isn’t that the whole point of Michael’s retribution?”

“I had to let her go. She asked me to.”

Amenadiel sighs. He puts a reassuring hand over to his younger brother’s shoulders and says “Luci, it’s a misunderstanding. Come back and settle it with her, alright? Please.”

Reluctantly, Lucifer flies back with his older brother who instructs him to go to the Penthouse where Chloe is supposedly waiting. 

The minute Chloe spots him from the balcony, she immediately runs towards him and wounds him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you for coming back. I’m sorry.”

After the initial shock, Lucifer finally recovers and asks “What are you apologizing for, Detective?”

“I didn’t mean it when I said I wanted to stop. I thought you were leaving for good so I --- I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s me who should apologize.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re here now. Can I have my necklace back?”

“Of course.”  
  
That was all it took to get their otherwise happy ending.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is for RingsLux from Twitter. T_T  
> Will now cry in the corner. T_T


End file.
